


Canvas

by MythicalViolet



Category: Rhett and Link, rhink - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Shower Sex, body painting, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 03:00:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11523138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythicalViolet/pseuds/MythicalViolet
Summary: Rhett takes up painting as his new layer, and decides to use Link as his canvas.





	Canvas

Link was just about to doze off on the couch when he heard Rhett walk in the door. He sat up, put his glasses back on, and immediately laid his eyes on a large bag from the local art supply store.

“Is there anything left in the store?” Link chuckled.

“Barely” Rhett said as he sat down next to Link and started unpacking the bag.

Rhett had taken up painting as a new hobby a few months ago, and was surprising himself with how quickly his skills developed. The home office he and Link shared had become an art studio of sorts, with half-finished paintings leaning against the walls and a paint splattered easel tucked in the corner. Rhett was pretty shy about his art and wouldn’t let Link look at it until he was done. Link was proud of Rhett’s progress and heaped lots of praise and kind words on him.

Rhett created a huge stack of supplies on the coffee table; brushes, paints, pencils, and sketchbooks. The last thing he took out was body paint. Link raised an eyebrow.

“Body paint? What are you planning on doing with that?”

Rhett subconsciously licked his lips. “Well I came across this palette when I was in the store, and got to thinking it would be nice to try a different type of canvas.”

“And by different type of canvas you mean…” Link hesitated.

“You.” Rhett smirked. “Specifically your back.”

“My back?” Link thought the idea was a bit odd, but made sure his face didn’t know that.

“Yeah.” Rhett rubbed Link’s back to emphasize his point. “Remember that one night when I traced lines on your back before I…”

Link stopped him. “Yes, I remember. You want to try it for real?”

“Sure.” Rhett picked up the package. “It’s specifically made for use on skin, and it washes off easily. You game?”

Link shrugged his shoulders. “Sure, sounds like fun, and I know you wouldn’t mind the practice.”

“All right!” Rhett exclaimed. He tossed everything except the body paint back into the bag. “Meet me in the bathroom in a couple minutes.” He got up to put his things away but stopped and ran his eyes all over Link. “Better be in your underwear for this. It could get messy.”

A few minutes later, Link was sitting on the edge of the bathtub wearing nothing but a pair of purple boxers. While he waited for Rhett, he tried to imagine what he would end up painting. _Probably some trees or something_ Link snickered to himself.

Rhett walked in, wearing a pair of yellow boxers and carrying the paint and some brushes.

“Wait, why are _you_ in your underwear?”

“I told you, this could get messy. Plus I wanted to to be comfortable.” Rhett playfully snapped the elastic of boxers. “Stand over there by the sink and face the mirror.” 

Link got up and situated himself in front of the bathroom mirror. He kept one eye on his reflection and the other on Rhett, who was getting the paint set up on the left side of the sink.

“Ready?” Rhett said after a couple minutes.

“Yup.” Link nodded. Rhett put his hands on Link’s shoulders and moved him over a bit. “Stand up straight for me.” he said, and Link quickly adjusted his posture. “Perfect.” Rhett muttered as he got to work.

“This might tickle, so resist the urge to giggle or move. I know how squirmy you are.” Rhett teased.

Link smiled at his reflection. “Will I get to see it when you’re done?” 

“Of course.” Rhett said, half listening to what Link was saying. “We’ll take lots of pictures.”

Link closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and began to focus on the feeling of being painted. He noticed how cool the paint felt as Rhett outlined his shoulder blades, and the way the brush prodded his skin as Rhett led it down his spine. Rhett knelt down and pulled Link’s boxers down far enough to expose the small of his back.

“Hey!” Link opened his eyes and turned as far as he could towards Rhett. “How far down do you plan on going, Picasso?”

Rhett let out a belly laugh. “Don’t worry, this is as far as I’m going. I just needed a little bit more room.”

“Okay. Link went back to facing the mirror as Rhett continued to work quietly. He eventually stood back up and spent several minutes focused on a specific spot in the middle of Link’s back. “I want to get this _juuuust_ right.” he muttered to himself. Link watched Rhett in the mirror with fascination. He loved the way he stuck his tongue out a little when he was concentrating on something.

Just when Link had become accustomed to Rhett’s steady brushstrokes, he stopped. “Perfect!” Rhett exclaimed as he stepped back. 

Link perked up. “Can I see it?”

“Yup. Stay here while I grab my phone. I need lots of pictures of this.”

Rhett ran out of the bathroom. Link turned around and was stunned by what he saw. His back had become a night sky; galaxy full of shining lights with one large star in the middle.

“Well?” Rhett said as he walked back in.

“Rhett, man...this is stunning! I love it!”

Rhett beamed. “Did you notice the one big star in the middle?”

“Yeah. Does it mean something?”

Rhett blushed. “It’s the Linkstar.”

Link tilted his head to one side and smiled, touched that Rhett still remembered Linkstar. He started to embrace Rhett and kiss him, but Rhett gently held up a hand. “Hold on bo, we gotta take pictures first!”

“Oh, of course!” Link turned back around and faced the mirror as Rhett took several pictures with his phone. He had Link turn and pose in several ways in order to get the best angles.

When he was done he took a minute to admire Link’s back, pleased with his work. “Now here comes the fun part.” He said. “Washing it off.” Rhett gave Link a knowing smile in the mirror and started to walk towards the bathtub. “Wait!” Link called out “I want paint you.”

Rhett laughed. He hadn’t even considered letting Link have a turn with the paint. “Okay, go for it.” The two men switched places, and Rhett watched Link’s reflection in amusement as he began painting. “Having fun?” Rhett said after several minutes.

“Absolutely.” Link said, a big smile on his face. “Okay, done!”

“That was quick.” Rhett said as he turned around. On his back were two trees with a heart in the middle.

“The trees are us...they’re supposed to be redwoods.” Link said shyly.

“I love it.” Rhett said sweetly. Link took a few pictures of his painting, then the two men posed together, backs to the mirror, and took a side by side picture of their artwork.

“Okay, art class is over.” Rhett took on a slightly more serious tone as he turned on the shower. “Time to clean up.”

Link took off his boxers. “Are you sad that we have to wash away your lovely artwork?”

Rhett shook his head as he slipped his boxers off. “Nope! Actually, I think this is the best part.” He winked at Link as he took his hand and helped him into the shower.

The water was hot, and almost as soon as Rhett and Link were in the shower the paint began to melt and wash away; streaks of blue, green, and red ran down their legs. The water at their feet mixed and swirled together before it disappeared down the drain.

Link laughed. “It’s like we’re walking in a rainbow!” He playfully splashed Rhett which turned into a full on water fight. Their roughhousing finally ended with Link pinning Rhett up against the wall. He ran his hands up and down his chest. “You were right, Rhett.” he said in a low, sensual voice. “This is the best part.” Rhett leaned down to gently kiss Link, but Link responded with a deep, heated kiss of his own.

Picking up on Link’s cue, Rhett pulled Link as close to him as possible. Their skin was slippery but Rhett managed to get a good grip on Link’s ass. They made out for several minutes until Rhett leaned his head back and sighed heavily with pleasure. He moved his hair out of the way so he could see Link clearly.

“You want to keep going?” He asked eagerly.

“Fuck yes.” Link said without hesitation. He turned around and began to grind his ass against Rhett’s dick. Rhett whimpered. What started off as a mild turn on was quickly becoming full blown arousal.

Rhett reached around to Link’s stomach, slowly working his way down until he reached Link’s dick. As soon as he took hold of it, Link growled. “Follow my lead” he commanded.

It took a few seconds, but soon the men were moving their bodies to the same carnal rhythm. Every time Rhett stroked Link, Link responded by moving his ass against Rhett. Link leaned his head back against Rhett’s chest and looked into his eyes. Rhett looked down and mouthed the words “I love you.” “I love you too.” Link silently replied.

Rhett spun Link around so they were facing each other. “I need to kiss you.” He moaned. Link reached up, pulled on Rhett’s wet hair, and kissed him, their wet bodies grinding and writhing against each other. Link couldn’t tell where his body ended and Rhett’s began, he was completely lost in the moment.

“Link.” Rhett whispered. “I’m gonna come. You ready?”

“Uh huh” was the only response Link could muster. He pulled Rhett into a tight embrace and laid the side of his face on his chest. Rhett placed his chin in Link’s hair, pulled him close, and relaxed every muscle from the waist down. He shivered as the warmth of he and Link’s semen hit their bodies and mingled together as it dripped down their legs.

Rhett placed a hand on the back of Link’s head and continued to hold him for several minutes, even as the water in the shower began to cool. Link finally loosened his grip.

“Guess we ran out of hot water.” Link said.

“Wouldn’t be the first time.” Rhett chuckled. Rhett and Link took turns quickly scrubbing down and rinsing off before finally getting out of the shower. Rhett handed Link a towel before wrapping one around his waist.

“So did you enjoy that little art lesson?”

Link smiled as he wiped his face and put his glasses back on. “Yup. I think I need a few more lessons though. Gotta work on my technique.”

Rhett kissed him. “Practice makes perfect.” He opened the door and walked into the bedroom. “Maybe we can do some 3D art next time.”

“3D?” Link said, confused.

“Yeah.” Rhett reached down and grabbed his junk. “I think this would make a good canvas, don’t you?”

Link rolled his eyes. “Certainly wouldn’t take long to paint that.”

Rhett feigned offense before grabbing Link and wrestling him onto the bed. “Let’s test that theory.”

Link rolled Rhett over onto his back and straddled him. He lowered his face until they were almost touching noses. “ _Gladly_.”


End file.
